Invitation!
by FromTheDepthsOfInsanity
Summary: -Side-fic/link to A Boy and His Demon and Waking a Sleeping Giant- With the wedding drawing near, Hiei, caught up in his emotions, visits a person dear to his heart to be his guest to the inevitable union between Yukimura Keiko and Urameshi Yuusuke.


**Author's Note: **So I'm going to try this one more time, but through a different approach. I'm sorry for the last attempt. I didn't even like it all that much. I'm really debating on making this only a oneshot and not going into deep detail like the test-run chapter before this. I'll let you readers decide. I'll put 'complete' until it's decided that it'll be continued (though with the way I took it I don't think it can be?). I don't think it will be honestly. WELP, I hope you enjoy!  
**Warning: **Language, Spoilers, PWP?  
**Summary: **--Side-fic to/Link between A Boy and His Demon and Waking a Sleeping Giant-- With Yuusuke's wedding drawing near, Hiei is stuck to deal with his feelings on the matter. Sakura print invite in hand, he visits a person dear to his heart to be his guest to the fateful, inevitable union between Urameshi Yuusuke and Yukimura Keiko.  
**Disclaimer: **The characters of Yuu Yuu Hakusho are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own Yuuka.

**INVITATION!  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND YUUKA  
PART 1 OF ??**

* * *

"You were one of the last people I expected to see, Hiei."

She stood in front of the glass walls, looking out onto the nighttime city. The flickering lights, the speeding cars, the shouting, the whispering, the voices, the laughter, the snoring of sleepers, the shadowed alleyways, it was all distant to me, but it seemed to be the only thing she could focus on - that city of Okinawa. Her peace had not been disturbed by my presence. A smile graced her features. I couldn't see it - her back was to me after all - but I could feel that smile. I'd known and been with her for far too long not to be able to read her feelings.

I folded my arms and let my eyes roam over her body. I could see her so clearly. A transparent robe of silk was all that covered her top half, giving me a glorious view of the tattoo branding her back of a skeletal tree bearing only a single crimson apple. Her long, lithe limbs, made her taller, more graceful, and _softer_ than me (though the feat wasn't that hard to accomplish). Jet black hair hung over her shoulders, no doubt covering her breasts in their entirety. She turned to look over her shoulder at me - her cat-like features finally visible in the moonlight and in the light given off by the myriad candles about the room. I felt goose bumps dot my skin at the mere sight of her.

"So," She purred. "Why are you here? How did you know I was even here?"

"I have something to discuss with you," I replied.

"Ahh, I see. Well, we can talk in the next room. You look uncomfortable."

The next room over definitely wouldn't scream comfort to the average person, but to me it was home. Yuuka had always been one to be actively eccentric. Two marble pedestals, topped with royal purple cushions, were rooted to the middle of the room. Iconic figures of the Mother Goddess stared down at me from three sides. The fourth was yet another glass wall peering out over the city. Her long legs stretched and flexed as she moved across the smooth, cool floor toward the two seats. Small flames ignited on the candle tips as she passed them by. I followed her slowly, kicking off my boots and leaving them in my wake.

I let my gaze travel around the room. The painted wall closest to me caught my interest immediately. It was of a young maiden, dipping her dainty toes into a calmly flowing river with nothing but loveliness all around her. Her golden hair fell past her waist, curling at the ends, around her delicate limbs, covering her shameless body. Her eyes (no doubt a stunning, unearthly shade of blue) were shut peacefully. A soft smile molded her lips.

The next was of a mother. That much was a given. Seven or so little children gathered at her legs, looking up at the newest little edition to their family. The woman herself looked about mid-thirties. She had the same golden mane as the picture of the Young Maiden, as did all the children. She sat upon a large stone covered in springy moss, holding down the bundle so even the tiniest of the children could see the infant's face. Again, she was wearing a smile with her eyes shut with grace.

And the last was of an old crone. She was hunched over with age and relied heavily on the crooked stick she used as a cane. The she seemed to be in a city-esque dwelling, nature was all around her. Amongst the rugged bark of the cane, flowering buds and baby leaves twisted and turned around it. Ropes of waving ivy coursed over the building faces. Even the faceless man helping her walk seemed to be alive with the Earth's bountiful beauty. Each of the threads on his suit was glutted with foliage.

"Hiei," Yuuka's voice resonated into my thoughts.

I looked to her immediately. Her topaz eyes flashed with mirth. She was already sitting, waiting for me to sit across from her. I had gotten lost in my own musings. I looked away in a slight embarrassment before taking to my seat. She leaned forward and rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand.

"Do you like them?" She was addressing the paintings.

I took a quick look around. The three smiling faces of the Aging Woman greeted me from all sides.

"They're decent."

She laughed lightly. "It'll be a cold day in hell when you openly give praise. You haven't changed at all."

I snorted. What was she driving at by saying _that_? She held out her hand. The tinkle of china faintly caught my attention. Two saucers, decorated with tiny gardens, floated toward us. She tenderly caught one in her hand. The other floated toward me, and I caught it on instinct. There was a tall, hourglass shaped glass standing upon the saucer. Two sugar cubes and a skinny silver spoon lay innocently beside it. A beautiful golden liquid, shining with the light of the moon, swirled around lazily inside the glass. The sweet smell of apples and the muted scent of cinnamon tickled my senses.

"_Elma Cayi_. (1)" She stated clearly.

I looked up at her in confusion.

"I believe that's what it's called. It's Apple Tea. It's rather sweet, but I'm sure you'll like it all the same."

"I'm not keen on swe-"

"Don't lie." She cut me off and took a sip of the steaming liquid.

I sighed and sampled a taste. She was right. It was sweet, but not overly so. It was as thin as water, but as satisfying and wondrous as nectar. I tasted the apple, tart and ripened; the spoonful of honey, syrupy and pure; and all the other countless spices thrown in. It was nearly perfect for my tastes. Had my appearance really been a surprise? From the way things were set up, no. She had been expecting me.

"You like it." She said without question.

"And?" I asked spitefully.

She picked up on my anger immediately. "And you had better be a bit kinder to me. I can see you're upset and rather stressed, but you need not direct such negative energy and emotions toward me."

"Stressed." I repeated before scoffing. "**Tch!** This isn't stressed."

"Oh? Then what is?"

"Try believing that your mother has been dead for years only to find she's parading around naked on a different plane, sipping tea and enjoying life without her son."

"My, my, is that spite or jealousy?"

"Does it matter?!" My voice rose in volume. "You left! That's the point I'm driving at!"

"If my memory serves me right," She paused and took another sip from her cup. "I do believe that you left me. Not the other way around."

"I thought you were dead!" I shouted.

The tea in my hand began to boil. My grip was near the point of breaking the fragile glass. Yuuka's aura softened and her hand reached out to touch mine. She gripped it in her gentle grasp before I could recoil. She set her half-empty glass on the floating saucer next to her. Her newly-freed hand forced me to look at her straight in the eyes. I wanted to look away. I hated this kind of contact with her.

"I don't want our reunion to be full of hatred and anguish, my baby," Yuuka's thumb ran over my lips gently. "We were both going to leave each other eventually. I regret that it had to be so soon, but it was bound to happen. I'm sorry that I didn't look for you hard enough. I did look, but I admit, it wasn't to the best of my ability. Again, I'm sorry."

She leaned forward and kissed the skin just underneath my eye. My eye closed on instinct. She was as soft as I remembered her. I gulped down the lump in my throat. I couldn't believe the nervousness that she invoked. She was Yuuka, the Black Leopard of Makai, a Woman of the Earth, and my adoptive mother. She wasn't anything I needed to be afraid of. She intertwined her fingers with mine and squeezed my hand lovingly. Warmth surged through me; warmth that I hadn't felt in the years we had been separated. I couldn't help but squeeze back.

"I see you found your mother's gem." She said finally, snapping me from my peace. "I'm rather jealous of it."

Her fingers moved from my chin to grasp the cord around my neck. The Hiruiseki stone glowed brightly in the dimness of the room. I caught myself staring at the jewel in the palm of her silken hand. It looked so natural sitting in a woman's hand. I sighed lightly. She picked up on it immediately.

"Anyway," She murmured. "You mentioned that we needed to discuss something, correct?"

I sighed again. "Kaa-san,"

"Oh, I haven't heard that name in forever." She giggled.

"Can we save the jokes, please?"

How I sink so low when I'm with her. Begging? Really? Jaganshi Hiei does NOT beg. She always brought out the worst of anyone and everyone. I shrugged the unnatural reaction off and folded my legs. I looked down at our interlocked hands.

"I received an invitation," I stated evenly.

"An invitation?" She questioned. "To what?"

"A," I hesitated and rolled my eyes. "A wedding."

"Ohh, a wedding!" She gaily clapped her hands and giggled again.

I sighed. Was the only reason I could put up with her was because she was my caregiver? I could only guess.

"So, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the wedding?"

"It's not for another month."

"Ahh, but that still doesn't explain the why, Hiei."

I reached into the folds of my cloak and withdrew a large envelope. I opened it delicately. The senders hadn't gone through the trouble of licking and sealing it, so I didn't feel the need to ruin it. I reached into the envelope and pulled out the real prize - a pale pink card, decorated with dark Sakura branches and held closed with a gold cord. I narrowed my eyes at it. Its innocence, its elegant, graceful "**attractiveness**," infuriated me. The invitation was too _feminine_ to have been chosen by Yuusuke, and it dug under my skin to see it.

I barely even noticed that Yuuka took the invitation from my hands, but I was glad she did. She plucked the golden twine from the card and let it drop to the floor unceremoniously. She flipped the first flap open. A second flap fell down, holding an RSVP card in an ornamented cradle. Her golden eyes scanned over the gilded characters. A smirk slowly formed on her face.

"_We cordially invite Jaganshi Hiei to celebrate the glorious union of Urameshi Yuusuke and Yukimura Keiko on Saturday, April the 28th at 1 o'clock in the Sakura Gardens. The celebration will be followed by a reception_." She chuckled lightly. "What an elaborate and unnecessary announcement. I don't see why they don't just make it simple and wallet-friendly. Oh! What is this?"

She eyed the photo placed in the top flap. Yuusuke and _that girl _smiled at us while embracing each other warmly. Yuuka sent me a questioning look. I nodded simply. Her long fingers snuck into the photos hideaway and yanked the picture out. Her brows frowned on her forehead.

"This man, he is Yuusuke, correct?"

What was your first clue? "Yes."

"He's very handsome," She smiled. "And she is very pretty."

"So?" My anger flared.

"They don't quite feel right together anymore."

I was confused. Yuuka didn't know these two, but that had always been the case. The Black Leopard had a mighty intuition and ability to read. Even the human Kuwabara would be bested by her skills.

She shook her head. "These two aren't intimately intertwined any longer, and the differences in personality repel. Opposites often attract, but these are differences, not opposites. It's rather sad really. They seemed to have loved each other quite dearly in the past."

I continued to listen intently.

"This man. No, no, no. Man-child. He lives for thrill. Even now in this picture he's waiting for something exciting to happen. He cherishes that thrill. He's rather arrogant, but thankfully not vain. Kind-hearted for sure, but certainly by no means a saint. His downfall is his fiercely loyal disposition. He thinks his promises are what he wants, but in reality, his loyalty to this woman is what he detests.

"And the woman," Yuuka sighed slightly. "What a home-making driven girl. She values honesty and has a fervent want of settling down. She's very grounded and realistic. No doubt she enjoys simplicity, but with hints of elegance. She yearns for the monotonous and predictable. She wants to be a wife, a home-maker, a lover, a mother. How very sad this man-child has to suffer that."

Her nails gently slid across Yuusuke's smiling face. I sat in silence. There was more she wanted to say. I could feel it. She suddenly looked to me.

"How would you describe this pose, Hiei? How are they holding each other to you?"

I sighed and gave the photo a quick glance.

"Gently. Warmly. Caringly. Fondly," I paused. "Lovingly."

"Hmm," She whispered thoughtfully. "That's not what I see." She paused and held the picture out to me. "See how they hold each other? It's a struggle. See how she clings to him? She's squeezing his hand and leaning hard against him, whereas his hands are light upon her, as if he's ready to pull away. He loves her, but he's no longer in love with her. It would be my opinion that he's marrying her because of a promise."

"Perceptive as always, Yuuka."

She pulled the RSVP card from its home and read it aloud.

"Please feel free to bring a date," She repeated. "So this is why you came to me."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Now you cannot tell me my dearest son has not found a lover yet."

I was silent. She scanned me over, eyes glittering with countless emotions. She gently placed the photo and the card back where they belonged.

"Unless, of course, this lover of yours is the one getting married."

I tensed. I tried to contain the reaction within me, but no matter how hard I tried to suppress the nagging emotions, they bubbled through in some way or another. My teeth fought against each other as I ground them. My fingers and toes curled. I broke eye contact with Yuuka.

"Ahh, so that's it, is it?" She smirked at her correct assumption. "Let me try to guess who it is. Let's see here. This woman's personality doesn't quite seem to be a hook for you. Not to mention that she's just a human. Hmm, this boy. His personality seems to contradict yours, but nonetheless, you have your similarities. Arrogance, need for excitement, a reward for every action, stubbornness, the will and need to fight. Am I correct?"

"Of course you are."

What else could I say? Should I deny it? No. Yuuka would know I was lying. I wasn't ashamed of my attraction toward the Detective, so there was really no use hiding it. Yuuka smiled at me. I couldn't place what the look was for.

"I'd say tell him how you feel before he's gone, but that'd be a little cliché, don't you agree? Besides, you're not one to openly state your emotions other than anger or frustration. Anguish hasn't even marred this handsome face in front of anyone other than myself."

She ran her hand over my cheek. I closed my eyes. She could read me like a book. My heart hurt. I felt like I was in deep agony. I felt the pedestal under me move closer to Yuuka's. My head fell forward and connected with her shoulder gently. I felt her warm arms wrap around me tightly. Her long, skilled fingers wove into my hair and pleasured my scalp. The dark tresses falling about her fell upon me and tickled any exposed skin it could reach. I could hear her heart beating in a slow, soothing rhythm. I felt my energy slipping away.

"We'll need to get you a suit. You'll need to look decent for your lover's wedding." Her voice vibrated through me.

"Mm." I replied.

I let her run her fingers through my hair. My cheek rested against her chest, rubbing against the transparent silk of her robe. I shut my eyes.

"This power, what is it?" I asked.

"Power? I'm afraid I have no idea of what you speak."

"This," I nuzzled closer to her. "I'd be damned if I let another touch me as you do. I feel so weak in your embrace, yet I'd kill to fall into it. I crave your touch, your smell, your. . . fondness and caring. I feel at peace. Nothing else matters in this embrace of yours. What sorcery do you use to bring about this tranquility?"

"No sorcery or magic or divine power can bring about this peace. I have not any of those wondrous things. All I have and can offer you, my son, is something you've always received, have always known, will always get, and have always misinterpreted."

"Misinterpreted? As in, not understood? What haven't I understood?"

"A mother's love, my dearest son. But feel no guilt. A mother's love is not to be understood, but cherished. This love is what made this gem." She held up the Hiruiseki stone. "And just like this stone, it shall remain with you always."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long moment. The moon had moved far across the sky since we first began talking. The sun would rise soon. I had kept Yuuka up all night. I felt slightly guilty, but the feeling wouldn't stay long. She'd soothe these feelings away just as she always had before.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately." She admitted.

"Oh, have you now?"

"Yes. I suppose I've realized how much I missed you. Having you under foot for such a long time really left an impression on me. I suppose that the - what do humans call it? Ahh. - empty-nest syndrome has finally settled. I keep having dreams about you. My mind kept replaying fond memories, especially the night that you were given to me. Do you remember that Hiei?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget?"

"It was a very long time ago. I wouldn't be upset if you hadn't."

"I remember. But it's mostly feelings. I remember being wet and cold at first. And then that demon pulling me from the river and taking me to Kohaku. He tried to take my mother's gem."

"Ahh, yes." She tittered.

"I bit him."

"Indeed you did. I remember him yelling about it. He passed you off to me then."

"Yes. 'Take care of the little monster. As soon as he lets that damn necklace go, you had better give it to me.' I believe that's what he said." I restated.

"You would be correct. Ahh, but he loved you, Hiei. In a different way that I love you, but the feeling was there. It wasn't as close as father and son, but it was still a family-type relationship, wouldn't you say?"

"You tell me. I saw him as a father-figure, but never as my true father. I'll forever see you as my true mother."

"Tis bad luck to say forever. Evil ears might take you up on that challenge."

"And I'll call their bluff. You'll forever be my mother, even if I disown you, hate you, despise you with my entire being."

"How sweet," She giggled. "But I'm glad you realize that you're stuck with me forever."

"You still haven't answered my question, Kaa-san."

"Hmm," She hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know."

"Am I that much of an embarrassment?"

"No, of course you aren't. I'm more of an embarrassment than you are."

"Then why don't you know?"

She laughed. "Bringing your mother to a wedding, Hiei? You might as well bring a cousin to a prom as well."

"Kurama will more than likely be bringing his mother."

"Ahh, but your dear Yuusuke knows Kurama's mother."

"What are you saying?"

"I might give a false impression, Hiei. I do believe he has some sort of feelings for you, and you bring a beautiful woman to his wedding - not to be vain or anything."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head lightly. "He'd have to get to know you sooner or later."

"I suppose you're right."

"Then you're answer?"

"Will you be the one to pick me up or do I have to just be there?"

"I'll come and get you. I wouldn't want a _beautiful woman_ walking around by her lonesome."

"Aww." She giggled and kissed my forehead. "What a good boy you are, Hiei."

We sat there in silence. The sun began to lighten the darkened sky. Dark purples melted into florescent lilacs. Midnight black slowly turned to light blue. The stars retreated to another part of the galaxy. The moon hid from the sun. I could hear the distant twitter of early birds on the statues and windowsills of the city. Yuuka didn't seem the least bit affected by the lack of sleep. She leaned down and rubbed my nose with hers. I drew back slightly at the feeling.

"It would be my mighty intuition's opinion, but I do believe you still have a chance."

"Mighty intuitions are too proud for their own good."

"You doubt me?"

"I can't help but."

"Hmm, doubting thy mother. I believe that's breaking a rule of some sort."

"I don't do well with rules."

"Ahh that you don't. That you don't, Hiei. And there in lies your loophole."

* * *

(1) -- Elma Cayi - This an apple tea I desperately want to try D:! From what I've heard, it's rather sweet. I believe it's Turkish. It looks a lot like apple juice (go figure, right?), and boy does it look good. Don't quote me on what it tastes like though (or how the name is spelled). I haven't actually tried it.

**Author's Note**: All I have to say is that I hope you enjoyed this little side-fic. The reason behind it was that Yuuka does show up in A Boy and His Demon's sequel - Waking a Sleeping Giant. Tell me what you think about her? Yuuka was based off a combination of Lady Heather from CSI, Captian Amelia from Treasure Planet, and my goofball friend.


End file.
